The Legend of the Thousand Knights
by Princess Hannah
Summary: When Anakin and his brother stumble upon the Republic's most ancient document hidden in the Jedi Archives, it sends them on a quest to find a missing group of legendary Jedi who just might end the Clone Wars! Kplus for various stuffzorz.
1. The Ancient Document

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! Well, now that I'm done with The Last of the Cliffhangers Unit, not only can I focus more attention on Raikov's Story, but I can also start a new long-running fic! And this one is STAR WARS BASED! YAAAAAAAAY! Believe it or not, I came up with the idea for this fic in the middle of Math class. Well, actually the title has a number in it so maybe it's not that surprising…anyhoo, so far, I only own Nightshot. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Anakin Skywalker strode proudly down the hall of the Jedi Archives. He occasionally fingered the small stub of charred hair behind his right ear where his Padawan braid had once been. He didn't need it anymore. Why? Because, as of a few hours ago, he had become a Jedi Knight. He wasn't a student anymore, he was official. One of the elite. A small, black, dog-like creature with a check-mark-shaped scar across his left eye walked next to him. You couldn't tell from just looking, but he was Anakin's brother. Nightshot S. Skywalker obviously had a very strange song stuck in his head because he was walking with a rhythmic bounce in his step.

"Dudu…dudu…dududu duduuuuu…" he repeatedly muttered to the song.

"Nightshot," said Anakin, sharply, the smile leaving his face "Quit it."

"I can't help it," said Nightshot "I'm too happy! C'mon! Aren't _you_ happy? You're a freakin' Jedi Knight!"

"Nightshot," said Anakin "I never said I wasn't happy. I'm thrilled!"

"Soooooo," said Nightshot "Why are we at the Archives, then?"

"Just to look some stuff up," said Anakin, seating himself at a computer. Nightshot jumped up on the table next to the keypad.

"Y'know?" he said "I bet, now that you're a Knight, you can access more classified information." Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Nightshot," he said "There's no 'classified' information at the Jedi Archives. All data is open to everyone!"

"Wanna bet?" said Nightshot. To Anakin's surprise, Nightshot jumped forward and started rapidly typing something into the computer.

"Nightshot," said Anakin "What are you doing?"

"Looking for classified stuff," said Nightshot, casually. Anakin was partly in shock.

"Nightshot, you can't do that!" he hissed "I _just_ got promoted to a Knight! You want me to get in trouble?"

"And this is coming from the same guy who jumped from hundreds of feet above Coruscant onto a moving speeder," said Nightshot, still typing furiously. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, lil' bro," he hissed "_Quit it!_" Nightshot ignored him.

"Hey, look!" he said, suddenly "I found something!" Anakin looked up. "Hmm…" said Nightshot "Enter password…"

"Nightshot, _no!_" Anakin begged. Nightshot typed something in.

"…Knights…of…the…Old…Repub…lic…" he said while typing.

_Access Granted: Welcome Back, Master Shenn Ryo_

"Master Shenn Ryo?" said Anakin, thinking out loud "I think I've heard of him. Supposedly he was one of the first official Knights of the Republic."

"Wow!" said Nightshot "Look at _this_!" The screen showed an old Republic document. As the brothers read through it, their eyes grew wider.

"This must've been written at the birth of the Republic!" said Anakin in awe "Look, it's all talking about the very first representatives of the Senate! Yeesh! When is this dated?" He hit a few buttons and his jaw dropped "By the Force…this was written over 1,000 years ago! It must be the Republic's most ancient document!"

"Must be," said Nightshot "Wonder who wrote it…the first Supreme Chancellor?" They scrolled down to the bottom of the page. It read:

_May the Force be with us all. Bless the Republic. Signed: The Thousand Knights._

"The Thousand Knights?" they said together.

"The Thousand Knights?" said a voice behind them "Goodness, what _are_ you two looking at?" Their insides frozen in shock, Anakin and Nightshot turned around to face the Jedi Archivist, Jocasta Nu. She was looking at them _very _sternly.

_Nice going, little bro,_ thought Anakin.

* * *

_Uh oh. Are the Skywalker brothers in trouble? And just what's so special about the Thousand Knights that they're kept in a classified section of the Archives? Keep reading to find out! _


	2. What REALLY Happened?

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! I'll be gone most of the weekend and I still have research to do for school, so I'm getting this up while I can! I know it's hard to scrape reviews in the Star Wars section of this site, but I actually got something! Woot! Hope for more to come! I only own Nightshot and Elfonia. Enjoy!

* * *

_

"Oh, you mean this?" said Nightshot, casually "We were just looking around and we found it. Do you know anything about it? And why was it being kept in a classified section?" Internally, Anakin was begging for Nightshot to shut up.

"The classified section?" said Jocasta Nu "Well, I have no idea what it's doing _there_." Anakin started breathing again "As for what it is…boys, this is a very special document. It's the oldest in the Republic."

"Ah!" said Nightshot "See, Anakin? You were right!"

"But, who were these 'Thousand Knights'?" Anakin asked. Jocasta Nu furrowed her brow.

"The Thousand Knights," she began "Were the very first senators of the Republic, and they were all Jedi. Supposedly, they were the greatest politicians who ever lived. They kept the Republic at a near utopian peace when it was first formed. But then…when their terms were up, they all disappeared."

"All of them?" said Anakin "Where did they disappear to?"

"According to legend, they went to a distant Outer Rim world called Elfonia," said Jocasta Nu.

"But if we know where they are," said Nightshot "Why hasn't anyone gone looking for them?"

"Because," said Jocasta Nu "Not long after the Thousand Knights disappeared, Elfonia itself was destroyed."

"The _whole planet_?" gasped Nightshot.

"The whole planet," said Jocasta Nu. Anakin looked with disappointment at the floor.

"What's up, big bro?" said Nightshot.

"I know it sounds ridiculous," said Anakin "But I just had this crazy idea that we could go to Elfonia and find the Thousand Knights. I mean, think about it! If they were the greatest politicians who ever lived, they could end the Clone Wars! But it the planet was destroyed…"

"Plus," said Nightshot "That was over 1,000 years ago. Even if Elfonia still existed, they couldnt've lasted _this_ long."

"You obviously haven't looked at Master Yoda lately, have you?" said Anakin.

* * *

"You guys are back already?" said Princess Hannah when she saw Anakin and Nightshot emerge from the time warp that lead to their own time. Anakin glared at her. "Oh," she said "Right, sorry, rewind. OMG! _Anakin, you're a Jedi Knight! Woot!_" She ran up to hug him.

"Well," said Anakin "At least _your_ spirits are up."

"Whadaya mean?" said Hannah "What's going on?" Anakin sighed and opened his mouth…

"We just found out about the 1,000 people who might end the Clone Wars, but it turns out they're all dead," said Nightshot. Anakin closed his mouth.

"Yeah," he said "What he said."

"Ouch," said Hannah.

"Sorry," said a voice behind Anakin "Did I miss the homecoming?"

"Oh," said Hannah "Hey, Asajj." Asajj Ventress and Anakin had pretty much been mortal enemies at one point, at least before Hannah (with the help of a mystical spirit) turned her back from the Dark Side. But, even now, there was still some tension there.

"Funny, Skywalker," said Asajj, reading the glum look on Anakin's face "I'd expect you to be happy after being promoted to a Jedi Knight." Anakin sighed and explained in full detail what had happened in the Archives.

"Elfonia? Destroyed?" said Asajj.

"Yeah," said Anakin.

"It's a lie," said Asajj "Dooku told me. The destruction of Elfonia, the death of the Thousand Knights, it's all a big Sith conspiracy."

* * *

_Sith conspiracy. I don't know why, but that phrase kinda cracks me up. What is Asajj talking about when she says it? You'll see._


	3. Going On a Mission Again

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! Well, it's been about a week of writer's block as far as fanfics go, but I finally got to typing something up for this. I deeply appreciate the reviews of all who read, because I know how hard it is to get reviews in this section. The only additions to the "I own" list are Jenji and Bernie. You know the rest. Enjoy!

* * *

_

"Wait," said Anakin, trying to digest what Asajj had said "_What?_"

"When the Thousand Knights disappeared," said Asajj "They _did_ flee to Elfonia for refuge. For their own safety, the Elvinoids, the inhabitants of Elfonia, somehow _faked_ the destruction of the planet so that no one would come looking for them. The Sith have tried to hunt them down for years, but to no avail. Before their searches began, however, they hid all of the Thousand Knights' files in the Jedi Archives behind confidential passwords so that no _Jedi_ would go looking for them."

"I guess they felt if _they_ couldn't find the Thousand Knights," said Nightshot "They didn't want anyone _else_ to find them."

"Precisely," said Asajj "By the way, Nightshot, how exactly did you come up with the password to the Thousand Knights' files?" Nightshot shrugged.

"I guessed," he said.

* * *

"So, you're going to go look for them?" said Anakin's best friend, Jenji, back at the Jedi Temple after Anakin had explained everything to him. Jenji was an enthusiastic, young, orange-furred echidna who had been a close follower of Anakin since they met. Like Anakin, he was fond of racing and death-defying adventure. Unlike Anakin, however, he was still a Padawan. Though, he was only two years younger.

"Yep," said Anakin "Nightshot, Obi-Wan, and Padmé are coming with me."

"And you _actually_ got Council approval for this?" said Jenji, a bit disbelieving. Anakin straightened himself and imitated Master Yoda.

"Grave times, these are," he said "If alive, the Thousand Knights are, save the Republic they may. But alive, unlikely they are. Still, a possibility, there is." Jenji chuckled.

"Man," he said "That's great! Gee, I can't wait to go on independent missions like that when _I'm _a Knight." Jenji looked longingly into the distance, as though his future was an object he could see, but wasn't going to reach. Anakin put a comforting arm around his friend.

"Don't worry, Jenj," said Anakin "You'll pass the trials with no problem. I know you. You're a damn good Jedi." Jenji smiled and raised his hand. He and Anakin did a special handshake.

_Bump. Slap. Clap. _"_Hooyah_!"

Later, Anakin joined up with Padmé and Obi-Wan at the Temple landing pad. Nightshot was perched on his shoulder and Jenji had come to see them off. He put his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Jenj, if I don't come back," said Anakin "Promise me you'll pass the trials for me." Jenji smiled, confidently.

"You bet, mon!" he said. They did their handshake again and Anakin walked towards his Jedi Starfighter. Jenji turned to Obi-Wan. "Master Obi-Wan!" he called.

"Yes?"

"Master Bernie sends his regards and deeply regrets his absence." Obi-Wan smiled. It was good to hear the reassurance, from the source or not, of his best friend (and Jenji's Jedi Master) right before a mission with fathomless unknowns.

"Tell him I send mine!" Obi-Wan called back. Jenji nodded and watched the ships take off until they were no longer even pinpoints on the vast, metallic Coruscant skyline.

"Good luck, you guys," said Jenji "I sense a great disturbance in the Force."

* * *

"Have all the preparations been made for our 'guests'?"

"Yes, Count Dooku. Everything is set up. Young Skywalker and his friends are headed this way right now."

"This is the perfect plan. When Skywalker and his friends learn the truth, they will assume that Asajj has betrayed them. Just as she betrayed me…"

"You…are indeed a brilliant mind, Count."

"And you are indeed a favorable fellow for this job. Your homes and families will be spared from Separatist occupation in return for your services."

"Th…thank you, sir."

* * *

_In case you were wondering, "Jenj" is not a typo. It's more like Jenji's abbreviation nickname. He won't, however, show up in the story again until the end. Bernie…I have no idea if we're going to see him. Don't expect any more updates for a week or so because I'm leaving on a trip soon. Hope y'all are enjoying deh fic so far! _


	4. En Route to Elfonia

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! Yes, I'm FINALLY updating Thousand Knights. Sorry, I've just been busy with crap. Lots and lots of crap. Fortunately, some of that crap was seeing Revenge of the Sith. OH. MY. GOD. IT. KICKED. SO. MUCH. ASS. (Anakin topless...(drownsinpuddleofdrool) UN-fortunately, the night before I saw ROTS, I found out about the Konami report from E3…which included a trailer for Metal Gear Solid 4 (it doesn't have the PS3 graphics, but it's SO DAMN FUNNY). Soooooooo, I was all excited about THAT…but there were still several parts in ROTS that almost made me cry: the beginning, the middle, and the end. Anywho, you know the drill. Enjoy!

* * *

_

"We're nearing the lightspeed checkpoint," said Anakin "Prepare to make the jump to Hyperspace." From the cockpits of the two Starfighters, the surrounding stars turned from bright pinpricks to blinding streaks of light as the vessels entered lightspeed.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get there?" said Padmé. Anakin looked up in thought.

"Mmmmmmm, I dunno," he said "Maybe an hour or so." Nightshot lay back.

"All the time in the world, Big Bro," he said, grinning widely. Padmé smiled and turned back to Anakin.

"So, if Elfonia _does_ exist," she said "What makes you so sure we'll succeed where generations before have failed?" Anakin furrowed his brow.

"I know it's not much to work with," he said "But…I've…y'know…just got this…this _feeling_…not just in the Force, in my _gut_, telling me that we'll find the Thousand Knights. Plus," he turned and grinned at Padmé "They were the greatest politicians of all time, and we've got _you_ with us." Padmé gave him a playful oh-you-shut-up look.

"Ani," she said "I am _not _one of the greatest politicians of all time." Anakin smiled warmly at her. He held her chin in his hand.

"You are to me," he said. Anakin leaned in close to Padmé and closed his eyes…

"WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH!" yelled Nightshot, pushing their faces apart "Obi-Wan is _right over there_!" He pointed to the other Starfighter "You guys want him to find out about your little secret?" Anakin and Padmé looked guiltily at each other. Nightshot was one of the only people who knew that the two were married. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Nightshot, say something random," said Anakin. There was another pause.

"…"

"Meat."

* * *

"Master, we're coming out of Hyperspace," said Anakin, a couple hours later. 

"Alright," said Obi-Wan "Time to test that theory of yours, Anakin." The ships exited Hyperspace and the stars around them returned to their normal pinprick state. The sight before them made everyone's jaw drop.

"Oh sweet son of a…" said Padmé.

A planet spun before them, looking as though it was a digital image brought to life and ravaged by a virus. Whole continents fizzled in and out of focus. Pixel-like splotches of color appeared at random on and about the planet surface. Lakes and other water bodies would disappear from time to time, revealing red 1's and 0's or other such symbols of code.

"Is…that…Elfonia?" breathed Anakin. Both Starfighters gave a sudden lurch.

"What was that?" said Obi-Wan. The Starfighters began to shake more violently and were suddenly surrounded by beams of blinding light that appeared to have originated from the planet.

"What the…" Nightshot burst out.

"Padmé! No!" Anakin yelled, reaching out for her, right before he blacked out.

* * *

Shadows moved. Lightsabers ignited. People were cut down. Screaming. Lots and lots of screaming. 

_What have you done to the Republic, Anakin? What have you done?_

Who are you?

_You will see me soon enough._

Light. Lots of light. A large shadow. A kindly voice exclaiming "Greetings, strangers! Welcome to Elfonia!"

* * *

_I, myself, am still trying to figure out an explanation for the whole corrupted, digital look of Elfonia (which was inspired by .hack). Anyhoo, just to clarify something: when I said the "beginning, middle, and end" of Episode 3 almost made me cry, I wasn't referring to the whole movie. I was referring to the opening crawl (beginning), the scene when the clone troopers start turning on their Jedi Generals (middle), and the end (ending)._


	5. Meeting Mr and Mrs Miller

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! Before I start, I just want to say: "DAMN YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK!" and: "THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE STILL READING THIS FIC!" Yeah, I've been wrestling with writer's block lately and I blame the weather. I do NOT write on bright, sunny, hot, humid days. I do NOT. Anyhoo, on with the story! I only own Nightshot, Elfonia, and all its inhabitants. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Anakin blinked. The room came into sharper focus. He was lying on a bed in what appeared to be in some sort of hospital. There was a man standing over him, a slightly pudgy man with pointed ears. _Pointed ears…an Elvinoid!_ Anakin bolted upright.

"Wha…what?" he gasped "Elfonia? We're really…"

"Calm down, son," said the Elvinoid "You apparently have a bad reaction to our tractor beams. That's why you passed out." Anakin wasn't really paying attention to this. He kept thinking over and over again: _We did it! We reached Elfonia! It _really _exists!_ Then, his mind snapped back to reality and his quest at hand…and his companions.

"Where are my friends?" he asked.

"Adjoining rooms," said the Elvinoid, reaching over for a glass on a nearby tray "They should be coming to shortly. They're all perfectly fine." Anakin reached out with the Force. He could sense Nightshot, Padmé, and Obi-Wan nearby and in no danger. He relaxed a bit. The Elvinoid handed him the glass.

"Drink this," he said "It'll help you recover your strength." Anakin downed the glass. The liquid inside tasted warm and sweet. "Think you can walk?" Anakin got out of the bed. He didn't feel wobbly or unstable.

"Yeah," he said "I should be fine. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," said the Elvinoid "We Elvinoids are a peaceful and friendly people. My name's Mason Miller, by the way."

* * *

"Ani? _Ani!_" Padmé flung herself into Anakin's arms "Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Anakin put his arms reassuringly around her. Obi-Wan looked on in silence. Nightshot was dancing in the back of the room singing "We're in El-fo-ni-_a_! We're in El-fo-ni-_a_!"

"It's so wonderful to have visitors again!" said an Elvinoid woman in the room.

"Anakin, this is Keita Miller," said Obi-Wan "She treated us."

"She's my wife," said Mason, putting his arm around her. At hearing the words "my wife", a minute shudder went through Anakin and Padmé that Anakin prayed Obi-Wan wouldn't sense.

"If you're feeling up to it, we'd love to show you around town," said Keita.

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Obi-Wan "We have more important matters to attend to." Mason raised an eyebrow, then let it down.

"Ah, of course," he said with much seriousness in his voice "Why else would Jedi and a senator come to a planet that was believed destroyed?"

"Please," said Keita, suddenly getting down on her knees "You mustn't tell _anyone_ of our continued presence. We've lived in peace since our disappearance and we want things to stay that way! When the Thousand Knights came, they set up a special illusionary shield to protect us. No equipment in the galaxy can detect Elfonia."

"I'm afraid that people will find out you're still around anyway," said Padmé. Mason and Keita looked up in shock.

"Say _what?_" breathed Mason, starting to turn white.

"She's right," said Anakin "We didn't find you by accident. It seems that this shield of yours is beginning to malfunction. From the outside, the planet looks like a digital hell!" The Millers stood frozen for a moment before Mason regained his composure.

"I'll have to go to the Town Hall technicians about this immediately!" he said.

"Take my brother with you," said Nightshot, who had long since concluded his dancing act "He's a genius with machines! He can fix anything!" Anakin went a little red with this praise. Mason tried to protest.

"But this is a very complex piece of…"

"_Anything!_" Nightshot repeated.

"But it's…"

"ANYTHING!

"But…"

"_A…NY…THING!_"

"…"

"Dear, let him try," said Keita, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. Mason sighed.

"Alright," he said "Come with me…um…goodness! You haven't told me any of your names!" The foursome introduced themselves and Mason invited them all to come. They exited the hospital center and found themselves in a small but bustling city. "Welcome to the Elfonian capital city of Contra!" said Mason. The group looked around the city. It reminded them of a toned-down version of Coruscant.

"Hm, nice place," said Nightshot as they hurried along.

"Hey, little bro," said Anakin to Nightshot "Little Elfonian trivia for ya."

"From that _one page_ you read about this place before we left?" said Nightshot.

"Yep," said Anakin "Other than the Thousand Knights, what is Elfonia most known for?"

"You got me," said Nightshot "I didn't read that paper." Padmé sighed.

"The Elvinoids," she said "Are famous for having last names that correspond with their careers and talents. It can also assign them special powers."

"So," said Nightshot "The Millers run a mill?"

"Yes we do," said Keita "On the city outskirts, near that tractor beam that picked you up."

"So, what's your special power?" asked Obi-Wan.

"We can control the wind to run the mill," said Mason "We also have workers that use their own energy-source related powers to help us. Like the Pyro family. They can use fire on water to create steam that…"

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan whispered while Mason rambled on "Do you sense something…amiss?"

"Well, I do _now_," said Anakin, being a little more alert. Now that he thought about it, there _was_ an air of fear in this city. "Do you think it's because of us?"

"Probably," said Obi-Wan, as they entered the Town Hall "But I can't help feeling that…"

"…I would be involved?" said a voice that they all uncomfortably knew and loathed. "Master Kenobi, young Skywalker, fancy meeting you here," said Count Dooku.

* * *

_I, like many others, believe that Dooku didn't exactly get the death he deserved in Revenge of the Sith. I mean, really, the man looked frickin' terrified when Anakin cut his hands off. On the other hand (no pun intended), I don't really like him that much, so I'm not going to give him a dignified death in this fic. Or, any death, for that matter. _


	6. Betrayl and Doublecrossing

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! Woo! I'm back! Now that the weather is acting the way I want it, I CAN WRITE FICS AGAIN! YAY! Since I've hit a very serious rough spot in_ _Back In Britain, I decided to overcome the rough spot in Thousand Knights. Hopefully, everything will run smoother from here. I've been writing Metal Gear Solid slash fiction for LiveJournal lately (blame_ Dahne _for that). I'll admit it's not quite my favorite genre, but DAYUM is it awesomeorz! The fanart…it warms my soul and burns my eyes…anyhoo, I don't own any Star Wars characters…blah blah blah…you know all that. Enjoyz!

* * *

_

Everyone's jaw dropped. "You," growled Anakin. He and Obi-Wan both went for their lightsabers…

_clickclikclick_

"Anakin!"

"Mason!"

The battle droids behind them were holding blasters to their head, no question. Anakin chanced a glance to his right to see Padmé and Keita in the same predicament. The only difference was that they now had their hands bound.

"Weapons on the ground or the women go down instead," said Dooku, coolly. Nightshot extended his claws and went into a fighting stance.

"No, Nightshot," said Anakin, even though it hurt.

"He's right," said Obi-Wan "We'll follow their lead for now." He saw the anguish in Anakin's face as he tossed his lightsaber to the floor at Dooku's feet. A nearby droid picked up the two blades and handed them to his master. Dooku grinned.

"Excellent," he said.

"So all this was a set-up?" said Nightshot, glaring.

"I _knew _Asajj was still working for him!" Anakin couldn't help but burst out. Padmé looked at him in shock.

"Ani, _no_!" Padmé suddenly yelled "I know you don't trust her, but everyone else does! Deep down, you _know_ that she turned back from the Dark Side! Everyone sees it except you!"

"So you're saying it was just a _coincidence_ that Asajj tells us to go to a planet everyone thinks was destroyed only to find Dooku springing a _trap_?" Anakin screamed, angrily. Obi-Wan and Nightshot looked at each other in amazement. Nether of them had ever seen Anakin and Padmé argue like this before.

"Not quite," Dooku cut in. He turned to Mason "You played your part well, Mr. Miller." Everyone looked at the Millers in shock.

"_You?_" Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padmé said in unison. Mason bowed his head in shame.

"I'm…sorry," he said to the floor "We had no other choice. It was either turn in the Jedi who caused Dooku hell on Geonosis or turn Elfonia, one of the galaxy's best kept secrets, over to the Confederacy. I couldn't do that to my people."

"You see, my foolish young friends," said Dooku, pacing in front of them "Asajj never betrayed you. The Sith have known of the Thousand Knights existence on Elfonia for quite some time. We've just been waiting for the right moment to come pick them up. I slipped the password to the Thousand Knight's file to your brother through the Force. All we had to do was set up camp here and wait. The Thousand Knights and the so-called 'Chosen One'," He looked at Anakin "Two very large birds with one stone. My master will be pleased."

"You dirty son of a…" Nightshot began, but the clicking of the battle droid's guns silenced him. Mason looked at Keita, and then at Dooku.

"Alright, Dooku," he said, solemnly "We've held up our end of the deal. Now, will you please take your troops and leave our planet in peace?" Dooku paused for a moment.

"No."

"_WHAT?_" Several droids came up from behind and seized Mason "But you said…"

"The Thousand Knights no longer became a concern to the Sith centuries ago," said Dooku, grinning slyly "We knew they would be dead by the time we found them. No, we came for your planet, to add a legend to the Confederacy." A small battalion of battle droids came out from various side-rooms, holding Elfonian staff captive.

"You dirty bastard, you've been lying to us this whole time! _Aaaaggghhhhh!_" One of the droids had jabbed Mason with a hand taser, bringing him to his knees.

"Stop it!" cried Keita "Leave him alo-_aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!_" Another poke from the taser.

"You two are of no more use to us," Dooku breathed "Commander, take these two to be executed." Padmé gasped. The droids dragged the Millers off with no resistance. Everyone saw the despair all over Mason's face. However, when they passed one of the technicians, he leaned over and quickly whispered something in Mason's ear. Mason's eyes lit up.

"_WAIT!_" He cried after Dooku "The Thousand Knights! They're here! THEY'RE ALIVE!" Dooku froze.

"What did you say?" he said, darkly. Then, without waiting for an answer "Where?"

"I…I can show you," said Mason. Dooku paused.

"Alright," he purred "Take us there, _now._"

"Yessir."

* * *

_Wow. After all that fretting about how I would work this chapter so it would have a good twist and everyone (myself included) would still be able to figure out what was going on, it actually came out with a good explanation for everything. On two completely random and unrelated-to-each-other notes, I have no idea when I'll update next and I saw "Corpse Bride" with my friends today. I swear, that movie is further proof that Tim Burton is a freakin' genius. _


	7. j00 h4v3 b33n 0wnz0rd

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! FINALLY. I UPDATED. THOUSAND KNIGHTS. About damn time, me. I really want to get this finished so that I can focus more attention on Back in Britain, a Devil May Cry-based Crystal Journeys fic I'm thinking of writing, and MTA (see my FictionPress account). Fortunately (for me, that is), all there really is after this is an epilogue. You'll see why it's special when I put it up._ _I don't own any Star Wars characters, but you knew that already. Enjoyz!

* * *

_

Mason led the group of Dooku, his droids, and their captives down a long underground passage. They seemed to go forever. Their echoing footsteps seemed to be the only sound that existed. After what felt like an eternity, Dooku finally boomed "Where are they? _How much further?_"

"Just around this corner," said Mason, shakily. They finally came to an enormous, towering door. The center bore a circle of ancient runes that Anakin guessed must be a long forgotten Elfonian language. This was contradicted slightly when Mason closed his eyes and began reciting the ancient text.

"_Temin su na-gri…omo su tu na…si ma goff…unima!_" He clapped his hands together and slapped them in the center of the runes. The runes began to glow and suddenly the door just…_melted _away. The passage was clear. Everyone gasped.

There, in long rows of what looked like bacta tanks, were the Thousand Knights.

Just as Dooku had explained, they were all dead.

His face tightening with fury, Dooku rounded on Mason. "_Yooouuuu…_"

BOOM

Everyone froze and looked up.

"What the hell just exploded?" said Nightshot. As if to answer his question, Dooku's comlink started to crackle as the voice of one of his droid officers echoed through the room.

"Sir," it said "We are coming under Republic fire. We don't know how they found us, they just…" There was another jarring explosion and the comlink went dead.

Everyone exploded into action.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both wrenched their hands out and force-pushed all the droids into the wall. Dooku immediately went for his lightsaber. While his hands were occupied, Anakin and Obi-Wan force summoned their own lightsabers from Dooku's belt. They charged. Dooku raised his blade…

CLUNK

…he was on the floor. Everyone froze…and looked at Mason, standing on the sidelines with his hands outstretched and looking at the hefty chunk of metal that had just rammed into Dooku's head and was now lying innocently on the floor near his motionless body.

"Mr. Miller?" said Nightshot in astonishment "You're…a _Jedi?_"

"No, of course not!" said Mason, a little taken aback "We Millers can manipulate wind, remember?

"I _thought _I felt a really strong breeze in here," said Padmé. Keita smiled and ran to hug Mason. Anakin and Padmé got that weird shudder again.

"C'mon," said Mason "We can take the express turbo-lift back to the surface."

"And," said Anakin, smugly "We can finally say we've captured Dooku." Obi-Wan hoisted the Sith onto his back.

_This really hasn't been your day, has it?_ he thought.

* * *

"Commander Skywalker."

"Alpha!" Anakin smiled at the sight of his old ARC Trooper friend "How've you been?"

"Never better, sir," said Alpha "The enemy wasn't anticipating an attack. We wiped them out with great ease. It was almost insulting." Anakin laughed. Alpha looked behind him at Obi-Wan.

"You captured Count Dooku?" he said, amazement apparent in his voice.

"Yes," said Obi-Wan, smiling broadly "Today is a day of great triumph for the Republic!" There was a grand burst of cheering from the amassed crowd of Elvinoids. Peace for their people once more. Several clones came over to take Dooku to a hostage transport.

"We'll bring him back to Coruscant for trial, charged with treason," said Padmé in her diplomatic voice "It'll be an ice age in hell if even _one_ person finds him innocent."

"Yeah, like _that'll _happen," said Nightshot with a snort. Anakin smiled and turned back to Alpha.

"Where's your Jedi commander?" he asked.

"In the main ship," said Alpha "He's new blood, this was his first mission. I just hope he doesn't think that all battles are this easy…sonuva gun, here he comes now!" Anakin looked. His jaw dropped.

"_JENJI?_"

"Yo," the orange echidna said with a huge grin on his face, giving his best friend a two-fingered salute "Surprised to see me?"

"Hell yeah!" said Anakin, grinning back "What are you doing out he…wait…don't tell me you…"

"…passed the trials?" Jenji finished "Yup." Anakin's eye widened.

"That's…wow! That's so great!" Anakin gasped. The two friends embraced each other warmly. "And, speaking of great news," he whispered in Jenji's ear "_Guess what WE found…_"

* * *

"No…f-ing…way…"

"Yup."

The group had returned to the Thousand Knight's underground chamber. Now that Dooku and the Confederates had been taken care of, there was a chance to finally gaze upon the faces of history. The Thousand Knights came in all species. Human, Rodian, Twi'lek, Falleen, you name it. Jenji put his hand on the glass of one of the tanks.

"Hmm. 'Swi Ka-Lank'," he said, reading the nameplate "So these were the first senators of the Republic. I shudder to think what they'd say about the Republic now. I mean, not to sound like the voice of doom, but what with the war and everything…it's really falling apart, y'know." Anakin nodded, solemnly.

"Are you going to take them back to the Jedi Temple?" said Padmé.

"No," said Obi-Wan "I think we're going to leave them here. The Elvinoids were very kind in giving them shelter in their final days. I think they deserve to stay here."

"Hey," said Nightshot "I just remembered. I really wanted to see Master Shenn Ryo. Wasn't he like, the leader, or something?"

"Over here," said Padmé. Anakin and Nightshot came over to join her in front of one of the tanks. She was smirking about something. When the brothers looked inside the tank, they saw why. Their jaws dropped.

"Master Shenn Ryo…_is a GIRL?_"

* * *

_Contrary to popular belief, women can kick ass too. SO THERE. evil eye Catch ya on the flipside!…when I get there…(tries to write epilogue)…_


	8. Epilogue and the Fate of Elfonia

_Don't tell me I haven't updated in forever. I already know. For one thing, I haven't been in my best writing state of mind lately. Second, I've had school and piano (with recently reduced practice time!) to take care of. Third, whenever I DID get into a writing state of mind, I wasn't really anywhere near something with MS Word. Fourth, I got Knights of the Old Republic for Christmas and I've been sinking my teeth into it like a rabid wolverine over the past few months. Before you ask, yes, I'm playing Light Sided, yes, I think Carth Onasi is ubersexy, no, I haven't actually beaten the game yet. But, now I know the actual age of the Republic (Palpatine's remark about the Republic standing for "over a thousand years" threw me off) and I will revise the first chapter accordingly. _

_After I post this, I'm off to (hopefully) write more Back in Britain. I just thought up a major plot twist for it. Anyway, he's the epilogue. Don't hate me if it sucks. You know all the usually disclaimers. Enjoy!

* * *

_

"Wonderful to have you back!" Bernie, Jenji's former Jedi Master, stood with open arms on the landing platform back at the Jedi Temple. Jenji raced up to him and they clapped their hands on each other's shoulders. Despite the smile on his former Padawan's face, Bernie sensed something amiss. "What's wrong?"

"Dooku escaped," said Jenji "We don't know how he did it. We went to his holding cell to get him and he was just…gone!" Bernie looked shocked.

"You're sure?" he said.

"Dead sure," said Jenji "Sorry, Master. My first independent mission and I blew it."

"Jenji," said Bernie, in his calm, fatherly voice "You did nothing wrong. In fact, you quite impressed me. You quite impressed all of us!"

"Yeah," said Anakin, coming up behind them "Speaking of which, Jenj, how'd you find us?"

"Simple," said Jenji "I tracked your coordinates to Elfonia, and when we got there and saw the Separatist ships, I sent a transmission down to City Hall and asked what was going on. They begged for help, so I told them to do something to distract Dooku, or at least get him away from the bulk of his troops while we came in and ambushed."

"That certainly explains why Mason said that the Thousand Knights were still alive," said Anakin.

"That guy sure put on a good mental poker face," said Nightshot "Considering _Dooku_, of all people, fell for it."

"I was about to say," said Padmé "Considering Dooku would have almost certainly sensed through the Force that it was a lie."

"Even so," said Obi-Wan "I'm honestly glad that that's over. I don't mean to be any sort of voice of doom, but I never expected us to find the Thousand Knights alive." Anakin, to everyone's surprise, smirked.

"Well, Master," he said "You _were_ always the pessimist." And everyone had a good hearty laugh for the first time in a long while.

* * *

August 24, 2004

"All systems ready?"

"Yes, sir. The Miniature Death Star Prototype is running at full capacity and is ready to fire at will. Your target?"

"Nothing of real political significance, should something go wrong. Elfonia. We'll fire at Elfonia. It's nothing now but a world of myth. Fire when ready."

And with that one great flash of light, Elfonia was gone.

* * *

_And THAT'S why I said "don't hate me if it sucks". If I do wind up writing the sequel to this, Karren's Quest, it'll most likely be on FictionPress. By the way, my author bio has the link to my LiveJournal page in case you want to spy on my personal life XD_

_  
I must write a KOTOR quickie…_


End file.
